Llueve sobre el Upper East Side
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Todo el mundo cuchichea, porque son la pareja nunca imaginada. ¿Qué saben ellos? Disfuncional es la palabra. Viñetas de la tabla de citas de 10Instantes con Chuck&Blair.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien, bien. ¿Que qué hago aquí con otro fic si ya tengo dos empezados? Buena pregunta. Pero mi musa es una caprichosa insoportable y ha estado días gritándome para que escribiese algo sobre Blair y Chuck. Dios, adoro esta pareja… Ejem, dejando eso a un lado, creo que esta tabla de 10Instantes con citas les viene como anillo al dedo. En un principio las viñetas pueden contener spoilers de la segunda temporada, aunque lo avisaré si eso pasa._

_Espero que os guste_

_Kira_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**01.- "El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro". (Jacinto Benavente) **

El Upper East Side es un lugar en el que no puedes permitirte tener ciertas debilidades. Vale, sí, emborráchate, esnifa, despiértate desnudo en una cama ajena sin saber quién está a tu lado, ten todos los vicios que quieras, pero no tengas debilidades, porque la gente que te rodea es como un banco de tiburones hambrientos dispuestos a aprovecharse, raro es el que tiene amigos de verdad. Por ejemplo, raros son ellos.

Ella los definió una vez como el _Club de Desayuno de los que No Juzgan_ y nadie se lo rebatió. Todos habían tenido y tenían fallos. Los siguen teniendo. Sexo, mentiras, drogas, odios… y amores, pero eso último siempre se dejaba en el aire, porque cruzaba peligrosamente la línea de vicio para caer del lado de la debilidad y, una vez más, fuera del pequeño Club, aquello sólo serviría para que lo devorasen. Pensándolo bien, dentro tampoco ayudaría.

Siempre habían sido ellos cuatro: Chuck, Serena y Blair y Nate, los dos últimos como una sola unidad desde hacía años. Nate y Blair fueron la pareja de su generación, la única que las malas lenguas no atacaron hasta destruirla y que Gossip Girl no bombardeó desde el comienzo. Después, cada uno al lado de su respectivo mejor amigo, estaban Chuck y Serena, parte también del pequeño grupo, pero más independientes, diferentes de ellos, que muchas veces vivían en su feliz burbuja.

Chuck siempre pensó que, para acabar de completar el círculo, él y Serena deberían, por lo menos, haber pasado una noche juntos, pero el caso es que nunca se le arregló como quería, bien por que ella no quisiese, o por que cuando estaba punto de caer se dormía borracha en su sofá y entonces ya no tenía gracia. Y, sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de saber que el mundo estaba lleno de mujeres, empezó a fijarse más en Blair.

Blair era terreno vedado, la novia de Nathaniel, su mejor amigo. No pensaba acercarse a ella y sabía que no la quería más allá del aprecio que pudiera tenerle como amiga, pero le gustaba observarla, ver moverse sus bucles de color chocolate cuando llegaba al colegio envuelta en su abrigo o su pequeña boca besando la frente de las muñecas con las que jugaba cuando aún eran unos niños. Cuando los niños crecieron, aquello no cambió. Chuck se volvió un poco más posesivo y, aunque a su retorcida y fría manera, puso bajo su ala protectora a Nate, Blair y Serena, porque si de Chuck Bass hay algo digno de mención, es que es sobreprotector con lo suyo.

Pero, y aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Blair siempre fue su favorita. Tenía cara de ángel, las notas perfectas, una vida aparentemente inmejorable, pero por dentro estaba tan destrozada como todos los demás, como él mismo, y empezó a admirarla por llevar las apariencias con tanta seguridad, porque él nunca había sido capaz de ser un modelo para los demás cuando su padre lo evitaba o despreciaba, su madre se moría o él se veía atrapado en un futuro precocinado.

Admiraba a Blair Waldorf, protegía a Blair Waldorf, ayudaba a Blair Waldorf y, sobre todo, _quería_ a Blair Waldorf. No la amaba, la _quería_. Claro que nunca se lo diría a ella ni a nadie, aunque Serena lo atrapase observándola en silencio y le sonriese con tristeza, como si le compadeciese, o Nate intentase, discretamente, mantener a su novia lejos de él siempre que podía. Chuck no podía entender por qué tanto drama si, para él, Blair era la mujer perfecta, pero intocable. Le hacían gracia las reacciones que su interés despertaba en la gente.

Él no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde de que Blair hacía tiempo que había pasado de vicio a debilidad, aunque fuese obvio para el resto del mundo.

Y entonces se maldijo por dentro.

* * *

_Por cada review que no me dejáis, muere un gatito. Meditad sobre ello, meditad..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Estoy de vuelta, queridos niños. Traigo mi segunda viñeta, que no me acaba de convencer del todo, pero de la que espero que me deis vuestras opiniones, que buena falta me hacen…_

_No tengo mucho más que contaros, la verdad, salvo que de verdad creo que esta cita es Chuck en estado puro._

_Como ella misma dice, XOXO_

_Kira_

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

**02.- "El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta". (Jacinto Benavente) **

Chuck Bass siempre se jactó de ser una de las personas más liberales del planeta. Si bien su querido Nathaniel era un monógamo sin remedio, en busca de su pareja perfecta y de una relación tranquila y agradable, él, por el contrario, encontraba más atractivo el poder dormir con una chica diferente cada noche, ser libre y probar tantas faldas como pudiese. Era un libertino sin remedio, pero era la forma más fácil de llevar su vida que había encontrado.

Al menos, hasta que llegó ella.

_Blair_.

Blair había empezado siendo especial, como una amiga y la persona más afín a sí mismo que había conocido jamás, y luego se había convertido en la única mujer en la Tierra por la que habría sido capaz de sentir los celos. Blair había ronroneado en su oído durante su primera noche juntos y se había entregado a él de una forma que jamás había compartido con nadie, y eso ambos lo sabían, pero después había regresado corriendo a los brazos del pequeño Nate, con la sonrisa más hipócrita posible e ignorando a Chuck por completo, sin importarle que la echase de menos o la necesitase como lo que sacia una adicción.

Blair se había besado con Nate delante de él como podría haberlo hecho delante de cualquiera, y había dejado que su novio la abrazase por la cintura y la acariciase también. Chuck se consolaba entonces pensando que, por lo menos y aunque tuviese que soportar ese espectáculo tan nauseabundo, todo el tiempo que pasasen en su presencia, al menos sabría lo que estaban haciendo. No quería ni podía pensar en Blair dejando su piel a merced de las manos de Nate en la oscuridad del dormitorio, ni tampoco en sus finos dedos recorriendo el cuerpo de su mejor amigo como habían hecho con el suyo.

Las mariposas que deberían haber sido asesinadas desde el primer momento se revolucionaban en su estómago, clamando justicia por aquella afrenta, cada vez que lo pensaba, y entonces, como para callarlas, Chuck iba al bar y se tomaba tantos martinis como hiciesen falta para volver a adormecerlas en la ebriedad.

No le gustaba sentirse así de débil, pero no podía evitarlo. Maldecía haber hecho todo lo que había hecho con todas las chicas con las que se había acostado, porque ahora podía ver en su mente a Nate y Blair haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y eso lo ponía enfermo. Odiaba haber pasado a ser una persona tan celosa de lo suyo como cualquier otra.

Él era Chuck Bass.

No era celoso.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tiene una estructura un poco rara, pero me gusta como me ha quedado. Ya me contaréis._

_Besos de desperpijo,_

_Kira_

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

**03.- "En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre". (Nietzsche) **

Chuck Bass, pienso destrozarte la vida_, pensó Blair Waldorf mientras abandonaba el Constance Billiard entre cuchicheos y miradas curiosas de las que ser diana._

_Gossip Girl estaría muy contenta esta vez, hacía tiempo que no tenía ninguna primicia tan explosiva entre sus manos. Sus lectores podrían sentirse satisfechos, así como el resto de la población que la odiase abiertamente._

La misma B que ha mancillado sus sábanas con dos hombres en la misma semana…

_Palabras hirientes, más que nada por venir de quien venían. Por mucho que se hubiese autoconvencido a sí misma de que no había sido un error, ahora ya no le quedaban más dudas: había sido otra de tantas entre las manos del joven Bass. Barro joven, maleable, al que dar forma entre caricias escondidas. Y pensar que había llegado a creerse que Chuck pudiera sentir algo por alguien… por ella…_

Aquello ya era pasado, objeto de otro curso que, seguramente, ya había sido olvidado, se dijo, sin poder evitar una mueca mental de disconformidad. Detrás de aquello, que sólo había sido el comienzo de tanto, habían venido más y más palabras hirientes, peores que aquellas, sentimientos encontrados y momentos de pequeño descontrol que le habían pasado factura. Ella _quería_ a Chuck Bass, mal que le doliese. Aunque él no la quisiese a ella lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado sus años de mujeriego bebedor y amante empedernido del ocio lleno de vicios y admitirlo en voz alta.

Había dado vueltas a aquella escena de final de verano mil veces en su mente. Sólo le había pedido ocho letras para creerle y quedarse a su lado, y él había sido incapaz de decírselas. Estaba cansada de depender de él, de lo que le inspiraba y el cosquilleo que despertaba en las palmas de sus manos cuando soñaba con su boca recorriendo todos los centímetros de su piel.

Como ahora.

_¿Por qué no?_ Se había dicho al oír la voz de Carter a su lado.

Chuck _odiaba_ a Carter Baizen. Ella _odiaba_ a Chuck. Y Carter tenía un par de manos tan expertas o más que las de Chuck a la hora de acariciar su piel en los rincones más secretos. No la encendía de la misma manera, pero despertaba en ella algo más allá del mero placer. _Satisfacción_. La venganza llevada a cabo con éxito, se recuerda a sí misma mientras Chuck sale de su casa _tocado y hundido_.

La caliente mano de Carter aún descansa sobre su hombro desnudo, empezando a trazar un leve recorrido hacia su pecho.

No piensa en la expresión de decepción de su rostro, ni el los dedos crispados por la impotencia o el timbre de disgusto en su voz. No piensa en la chispa de lujuria que vio en sus ojos recorriendo las curvas que su ropa interior dejaba a la vista ni tampoco que lo que hace en realidad ya no tiene sentido, porque él se ha ido y ya no puede más que imaginárselo.

No piensa en nada.

No piensa en Chuck.

Carter la besa y la reclina sobre el sofá. _Otra vez_.

No _quiere_ pensar en Chuck.


	4. Chapter 4

_¡He vuelto! (sí, como la criaturilla de Poltergheist XD). Os traigo una viñeta nueva, que no nos queda nada (son sólo 7 u.u)._

_Espero que os guste._

_Kira._

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**04.- "Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado". (Guy de Maupassant) **

El patio del colegio está lleno. Los niños se desembarazan de sus corbatas y corren libres de la opresión de las cuatro paredes de un aula que se les queda pequeña. Las niñas son más calmadas y salen tranquilamente, con sus faldas plisadas y sus cosas, dispuestas a jugar un rato en algo que no requiera mucho movimiento, porque a pesar de apenas tener doce años, ya son presumidas, y están demasiado guapas con sus uniformes y sus cintas en el pelo como para querer estropearlo.

Serena van der Woodsen se sienta a su lado, con su deshilachado bolso hippy en el regazo.

- Me aburro – anuncia Blair con su tono de princesa consentida -. Siempre hacemos lo mismo.

Serena se muerde el labio.

- Podemos ir a ver a Nate jugar al fútbol. – propone y observa el sonrojo en las mejillas de Blair, porque, aunque ella no lo diga en voz alta, Archibald le gusta.

- No quiero, eso es aburrido – responde ella, a pesar de todo.

En ese momento, un intruso se acerca a ellas. Lleva una bufanda serigrafiada al cuello y sonríe confiado. Es de su misma edad, pero un poco más alto.

- Chuck – dicen las dos chicas con desagrado. No les cae bien, pero están demasiado bien educadas.

- ¿Os aburrís? Pensaba saltarme las últimas clases – dice Chuck, que a pesar de su tierna edad ya parece ser un adolescente rebelde.

- ¿Para ir adónde, Bass? – le pregunta Blair con escepticismo – Te mandarán de vuelta antes de que cruces la calle.

- Pensaba subir a la azotea con algunos más de clase. ¿Queréis venir?

Serena se muerde el labio. La idea la tienta, pero piensa en el bienestar de su amiga antes.

- ¿Nate va?

- No lo creo. Tiene un examen de Cálculo.

Van der Woodsen no dice nada, pero casi ha aceptado ya con sus silencio. Ambos miran a Blair, que niega enfadada con la cabeza.

- Para estar allá arriba, mejor estoy en clase – replica con brusquedad.

- Voy a ir a buscar a Kati e Is – dice Serena, emocionada por hacer algo ilegal, antes de desaparecer como una centella rubia.

Chuck se sienta en el sitio vacío.

- Venga, Waldorf, haz algo emocionante por una vez en tu vida.

- No necesito ese tipo de emociones, Bass. – Blair lo mira con desagrado, agitando sus bucles castaños con dignidad.

- Tendrías que probar cosas nuevas – sonríe él.

Blair bufa sin decir nada más, dando la conversación por terminada, y él se levanta con la sonrisa malévola aún en la cara. Parece que por fin se va a marchar y a dejarla tranquila, pero en el último momento se inclina y la besa.

Con cuidado, algo fugaz.

Después, sin una palabra, desaparece por el mismo camino que Serena.

Blair no reacciona a tiempo, pero cuando él ya no está, se toca los labios con una mano y maldice por dentro. Se suponía que el primero iba a ser Nate…

No deja escapar esa sonrisa que le pugna por salir y espera allí sentada a que suene el timbre para regresar a clase. Serena no aparece en el aula. Y Blair sospecha que Chuck tampoco.


	5. Chapter 5

_Es domingo y estoy cansada =P_

_Ya queda poco para acabar la tabla, así que espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Besos de Chuck,_

_Kira_

**05.- "Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo" (Napoleón) **

Se supone que es listo, así que ¿cómo ha llegado a esa situación? Chuck sacude la cabeza, decepcionado, y se acomoda en su silla, listo para ver el primer asalto de un Blair versus Nate en el que ella lleva todas las de ganar. No porque tenga razón, porque en el fondo, la solidaridad masculina está ahí y él piensa igual que su mejor amigo, sino porque es retorcida y manipuladora, y siempre, siempre va a llevar las de ganar cuando le interese. Parece mentira que con los años, Nate no haya aprendido nada.

Blair exclama. No grita, ella tiene más clase que todo eso, sino que exclama y sisea, y suelta por su boca unas perlas que jamás te habrías imaginado de ella. No tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho Nate esta vez y poco le importa, es más gracioso verlos pelearse sin el argumento, porque así él puede ponerles voz en su mente y obligarlos a decir lo que de verdad quiere oír.

Blair gritaría _¡Estoy harta!_ y Nate respondería con un _¿Por qué, cariño?_ y entonces Blair se enfadaría aún más, y ambos discutirían hasta que uno de los dos rompiese y entonces él sería libre de tenerla a ella en sus brazos.

Pero la realidad es bien distinta. Sabe que no van a dejarlo, porque a los dos les gusta discutir y es como parte de su rutina, aunque esta vez Blair esté que la lleva el demonio y Nate no sepa dónde meterse.

Es gracioso verla a ella avanzando un paso y a Nathaniel retrocediendo dos. Están coreografiados. Ahora Nate replica, sin achantarse, como si no supiese ya que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar esa pelea. Blair bufa y se cruza de brazos, exasperada, con su melena agitándose por cada movimiento, bailando sobre su espalda, pero le escucha, aunque no está nada convencida.

Serena aparece entonces. Parece emocionada por algo, aunque su alegría se corta en seco al ver la escena y acercarse a Blair, preocupada. Los años también le han enseñado a su rubia amiga a ponerse de parte de la morena ante la duda. Es más seguro. Claro que esta vez Serena sí que parece segura de apoyar a Blair, porque a los pocos segundos de explicación ella también le recrimina algo a Nate, que finalmente se rinde, levanta las palmas de las manos y se aleja.

Chuck lo ve acercarse y le da la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo. Las dos chicas se marchan y Nate se instala a su lado, resoplando.

- Nathaniel, ¿en serio todavía no sabes que con Blair no se discute? – pregunta, divertido.

- He tenido pocos reflejos. Me tendría que haber escondido detrás de un árbol en cuanto la vi con esa cara.

- Creo que ha temblado el suelo mientras te hablaba.

Nate sonríe y no replica. Lía un peta con manos diestras, lo enciende, la da una calada y se lo pasa a su amigo. Cada uno huye a su propia manera.


	6. Chapter 6

**06.- "La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio". (Cicerón) **

_Sus manos se deslizaban con suavidad sobre su pecho, como si tuviese miedo pero a la vez conociese bien el camino que estaban siguiendo. Los alientos se mezclaban y enroscaban el uno al otro en una espiral que olía a cereza, exactamente igual que las que se habían comido en el Victrola entre copa y copa de champán. Habían cerrado los ojos y se habían abandonado a los otros sentidos. El olfato. El gusto. El tacto._

_También la oía ronronear en su oreja mientras le quita una de sus medias francesas con manos diestras. Su piel era suave y parecía que había sido hecha para que él la acariciase siempre. Siempre. Todos los días, a todas horas…_

- Pues borra la cinta y olvídalo, porque no voy a volver a acercarme a ti.

_Mentira_.

_Chuck lo sabe y ella también, pero a Blair le resulta más sencillo, y prefiere, pensar lo contrario._

Hace ya varias semanas de lo del Victrola, hace ya varias semanas que lo dejó con Nate. Mucho tiempo, pero no ha conseguido avanzar casi nada. Indiscreción suya haberse dejado ver juntos demasiado a menudo en los últimos días, levantando sospechas, aunque sean leves.

¿Quién se va a creer que la perfecta princesa de Upper East Side se ha dejado en los brazos del irresponsable y mujeriego Bass Jr.?

_- Entonces… ¿no sabes nada de Chuck?_

_Las palabras de Serena cortan el aire para clavarse en su frente como una bala. Blair levanta la cabeza de los lazos que está haciendo con un ligero crujido retumbando en su cuello y mira a su rubia amiga con indignación, como si la hubiese insultado con una horrible blasfemia._

_- ¿Por qué iba yo a saber nada?_

La negación es un arte, sin lugar a dudas. Y ambos lo van perfeccionando con el tiempo, para que los demás no se enteren de que comparten las sábanas (cuando las hay, que no siempre se da el lujo) o siquiera lo sospechen un poco más de la cuenta. Otras tantas veces sencillamente no dicen nada, se muerden la lengua y ahogan las palabras que luego salen furiosas y apasionadas en besos furtivos.

Da igual que Serena se queje, le insulte o bufe porque Blair jamás se dejará al descubierto defendiendo a Chuck de sus improperios. Asiente y guarda silencio, y cuando habla tergiversa lo que dice para que suene cierto

No importa que Nate le pregunte, intente sonsacarle cualquier cosa o suelte esos suspiros de enamorado baboso a los que es tan aficionado cada vez que ella se distancia con determinación, porque Chuck no se expondrá nunca a la censura de su público delatándose como el que mejor ha llegado a conocer a Blair.

Habla cuando puedas y calla cuando no.

Han creado un sistema perfecto, sin fallos. _Nadie tiene por qué darse cuenta_.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Cicerón era un hombre sabio, mis pequeños saltamontes… xD

¿Un review para dejarme constancia de lo rara que me ha quedado esta viñeta? Venga, animaos un poco, que ya sólo queda una más u.u

Besos de desperpijo,

Kira.


	7. Chapter 7

_Y hemos llegado al final, pequeños míos!! Aviso, es una viñeta rara de estructura desconcertante y alto contenido Blairiano. También aviso _**que está situada post 2x22,**_así que si no habéis visto la segunda temporada, quizás prefiráis dejarlo hasta que lo hagáis. De cualquier manera, me ha alegrado mucho llegar con vosotros hasta aquí y quiero daros las gracias por el tiempo que habéis perdido dejándome reviews. (Podríais perder un poco más y dejarme el último… XD)_

_Espero que os guste. Ya nos veremos,_

_Kira._

* * *

**07.- "Un chisme es como una avispa; si no puedes matarla al primer golpe, mejor no te metas con ella" (George Bernard Shaw)**

_- ¡Claro que ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Si no te hubieras metido con Gossip Girl nada habría salido a la luz!_

Blair lanza esas palabras a la cara de su mejor amiga sin importarle el público ni los patéticos intentos de Dan y Nate por calmar los ánimos. Está exaltada, furiosa. Dolida y humillada. Pero eso último no lo piensa demostrar en voz alta. También se siente sucia y, por qué no, la forma en que Chuck la ha mirado le ha dejado claro lo que piensa de ella. Puta. Sus ojos lo decían todo aunque nadie se haya dado cuenta.

Él también está decepcionado, pero los años y la experiencia le han enseñado a tragarse el dolor y la incomodidad y seguir caminando hacia una salida digna. Todo lo digna posible, vamos.

Blair también se marcha a esconderse, porque el agujero en su estómago es tan grande que no quiere ver a, ni hablar con, nadie.

_- ¿Te acostaste con Jack?_

_- ¿Te acostaste con Vanessa?_

Genial, Blair, un reproche directo entre los ojos, seguro que así consigues que se ablande y vuelva a mirarte.

Le hierve la sangre de sólo pensarlo. Serena y su maldito pelo rubio, su falsa inocencia y ese rídiculo sentido de lo bueno y lo justo tienen la culpa de todo. A nadie en su sano juicio se le habría ocurrido lanzar un ataque contra Gossip Girl cuando quedaba más que patente que lo único que no debía de saber de sus vidas, era lo que leían al ir al baño. Y puede que hasta eso también lo sepa.

Lo peor de todo es que sabe que no se siente mal por lo que hizo, porque eso le da igual y si se acostó con Jack Bass fue porque estaba borracha, sola y dolida, y le habría dado igual que hubiese sido él o Stuart Townsend. Lo peor es que se siente mal por lo que ha causado, porque sabe que Chuck se lo ha tomado como una traición y porque, en cierto modo, quizás lo haya sido. Se siente mal porque él se siente mal.

Y se siente mal porque ella también ha sido traicionada por él. _Brooklyn_… Cais suena como una palabrota en su mente. Maldita la hora en que construyeron aquel barrio de desgraciados.

Y, sin embargo, eso no duele ni la mitad.

Pero ahora ya están todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Ella todavía le quiere. _Él_ tendrá que decidir si todavía la quiere _a ella_.

Y Gossip Girl ya puede preparar sus mejores defensas. _Esto significa la guerra_.


End file.
